Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing nano silica and nano calcium carbonate using rice hull ash and flue gas from biomass power plant.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for preparing silica using rice hull ash involve complex and expensive equipment. The process flow is difficult to control, the yield of silica is low, and the produced silica often has large particle sizes.